Dirty Desires
by mksanime
Summary: Her heart ruled over her mind and one can do nothing but give in her desires, until it was too late to turn back. KabuSaku


**Mksanime:** Hello peeps. A new story again? Yes it is! This request pairing from inuyashun and Alyssa, sorry it took so long. Hope you like it! And note, this is my first time writing a KabuSaku story. So I can't really grasp what kabuto's personality is. Yes, I suck. lol! 

**A/N: **To understand this fic, you must read the whole manga or just know what happens and there are some spoilers. This story is going really fast because the main plot is after they meet again and I just want to clear up how both of them started this er…relationship

Characters are OOC.

**Summary:** Her heart ruled over her mind and one can do nothing but give in her desires, until it was too late to turn back. KabuSaku

**Dirty Desires**

OOoooooOOOOoooOOOOOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOooOOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOoO

You could probably say it was love at first sight.

How his eyes lingered more towards her than anybody else.

How the way his eyes flickered with so many emotions every time he looked at her.

And yet he was different from what she thought who he really was, but that didn't stop her from letting her heart rule over her brain.

It was full of passion, love, lust, and sin that drove her into overriding any sanity that were left in her, over her dirty little secret.

It was Betrayal to her comrades, mentor and her country. But she was never the one to abide by the rule. To her, heart always over powered the mind and this was no exception.

Secret meetings, fiery passion, burning touches and hot kisses, their secret indulges.

It all started at the very first Chuunin exams for her.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

Sparks fly. Warning bells started ringing.

Yet both ignored the little signs.

She looked away and so did he and both knew what to do.

It was sudden, yes. But maybe it wasn't love at first sight, maybe it was simply an attraction that they felt for each other, but one can never ignore their urges, their desire.

It was a silent agreement for both of them and their little games began.

Always brushing passed each other, silent flirting and silent messages. And the best thing was that, nobody knew.

* * *

She never was in love with that Uchiha. She just openly flirts with him because she didn't want to be an outcast towards her girl peers. They might think that she's weird not liking the Uchiha, but in truth she just wanted to go with the flow, to fit in.

Why?

Because she didn't want to be bullied again

But that was then and this was now.

Now, she does what her heart tells her to do and it tells her to give in her dirty desires.

* * *

**Secret Meetings**

_Her teammates sometimes wonder, where she was off too even though they were looking for the heaven and earth scrolls so that they can pass and participate in the tournament to be Chuunins. _

_Even the freaky snake guy, Orochimaru sometimes wonder where his right hand man disappears too. _

_Yet, no one really asks why and that's a good thing._

**Fiery Passion**

_Both kissing feverishly, their hands roamed around each other's body._

_Materials flying everywhere, clothes ripped apart, moans and groans can be heard in a distant riverbank._

_And their dirty desire was fulfilled, for now._

**Sin and Betrayal**

_Fixing their dishelved hair and concealing the marks on their body, they both left without looking back._

_Nodding towards her teammates, they commence their mission (finding scrolls). _

_And the other one was planning to attack Uchiha Sasuke and Konoha._

_A war broke. He betrayed and yet they still secretly meet with each other._

_After the war, he never came back._

_She found out that she was in love._

* * *

Maybe, that mere thought about meeting him again, made her strive hard to train and be strong.

Her team got a temporary leader and Sasuke's replacement. And their mission was to meet Sasori's ally in Sound.

Naruto, Sai and Sakura hid behind the bushes while their new sensei Yamato, pretending as Sasori was talking to the double agent.

It all happened so fast, his hood was down and their standing a few feet away from her was the one she was yearning for.

To say it was a shock for her was a huge understatement.

Orochimaru called out and they were exposed.

Kabuto stood still and glanced towards them, their eyes met and he smirked "Hello Sakura-chan"

OOooooOOoooooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooOOOOooOOOOooOOOoooooOOOOoo

**Mksanime:** Hope you liked it! And if not, I can always abandon this.

Please review!


End file.
